Slow Motion
by LiveinJpg
Summary: After College aged Scott and Kira at home sexy time. Based on the song Slow Motion. So much smut/ fluff... One-shot that's worth a shot!


Inspired by the sexy slow jam Slow Motion by Trey Songz.

Scott McCall held a dainty, pale leg over his shoulder, turning his slightly stubbled face to place open mouth kisses to the limb.

"You okay?" He asked with his crooked grin as he placed a kiss to a toned calf "peachy" Kira Yukimara said in a somewhat strained voice as she tried to take her leg from his shoulder and sit up to kiss her boyfriend.

 ** _" I know you got all dressed up for the club..."_**

" Sit still I'm trying to apologize," he whispered gently his lips were now on her thighs Kira gasped and struggled again " apologize for what?" She managed through clenched teeth.

"For getting home late, I know you really wanted to go out" here he took her leg from his shoulder and bent to place a sweet kiss on her bikini line.

 _ **"Waiting on me to come pick you up..."**_

" I'm not mad baby, I just really miss going out with you, I know it's hard with me having clinicals and you starting out at this new vet-"

Scott's lips were still placing kisses along the 'v' of her legs before he placed a longer kiss just below her belly button.

"I just feel guilty when our plans get screwed up" Kira frowned " I wish you wouldn't" she said quietly before running her long fingers through his naturally messy black hair.

" ** _Baby, when I saw ya walking out the door I just knew ya needed something more..."_**

Kira yanked off his work polo and tossed it across their bedroom " whoa," he said as she reached for his belt buckle causing her to frown and rest back on her elbows.

" what?" She pouted he pushed her against the mountain of pillows and placed a finger atop her lace covered clit.

" I wanna warm you up first," Scott whispered into her ear sexily causing his girlfriend to arch against him in need.

 ** _"Finna give you something that you won't forget..."_**

His mouth replaced his finger quickly and he licked her tentatively through the lace making eye contact with her as he reached a single hand to undo the front clasp bra she was wearing.

" 10 points" Kira said breathlessly shrugging out of the undergarment " had lots of practice" he mumbled his tongue against her stuck in a repetitive stroke that he knew would eventually drive her insane.

 ** _"Baby, I just wanna get you out them clothes..."_**

" Scott," Kira moaned trying to inch away from his face he was relentless. She tried again "Scott?" He looked up at her his eyes the glowing red of an alpha " yeah?" Igniting her kitsune eyes in response she shook her head and forced herself to focus " are your pants comfy?"

She wondered coyly they both glanced at the tent that formed beneath his slacks. " I'll live" and then he resumed his previous task. Kira threw her head back in a moan " okay panties off pants off?" Scott contemplated the offer before complying.

 ** _" I just wanna see you dance in slow motion..."_**

Scott rolled onto his back bringing Kira with him so she sat on top his clothed erection. Kira put a finger to her lips and smiled buying the corner slightly as she began to run their centers against each other.

Scott moaned and held her hips in an almost bruising manner, "you make me wonder why I even put up with staying overtime" she placed her index finger to his lips and shushed him as she rocked back and forth. Her actions caused his boxers to ride down and out popped his swollen appendage " shit Kira"

 ** _"So shawty let your hair down, take a sip..."_**

His eyes were squeezed shut and his large hands were tangled in her long silky black hair. A string of curse words tumbled from his parted lips as his girlfriend bobbed up and down slowly; the warm cavern of her mouth taking in all of him.

"Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira" he repeated as if it were a soothing mantra as he began to thrust upwards. She rested a tiny hand on his pec tracing imaginary patterns as she worked him.

 ** _"I'ma speed it up for you just for a second Just for a second..."_**

" That feels good right?" Scott asked in a heady whisper as he thrust into the girl who's eyes were a brilliant yellow and clouded with lust. "Yeah really good actually, I like it when you go fast" her legs wrapped around his waist in approval as she attempted to match his fast paced movements.

" _**Then I'ma slow it back down and keep it steady..."**_

" Yes, oh my god Scott yes" Kira sighed as he slowed his pace into slow hard motions. "You're so tight," he muttered into her ear whilst continuing his thrusts she gave a little cry and her kitsune claws ran a pattern down his back.

" **We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here..."**

Kira came first with a mild scream that zeroed into a silent gasp her walls clenching around Scott and forcing him to climax with a satisfied groan.

" Have I ever told you how much I enjoy sex?" She wondered aloud curling into his chest

and playing with his abs, Scott laughed " sex in general or sex with me?" Kira tickled his side "with you silly" " just checking" he answered sweetly before kissing her on the head.

" I'm going to take a shower now," Kira said decidedly jumping out of bed and tying her hair into a bun with an elastic band. Scott spread out in the bed stretching this way and that giving a few satisfied grunts when his joints popped.

" Alright I'll get us something to eat?" The man suggested Kira tapped her chin " or," she said jumping back into the bed and sitting in his naked lap " you could take a shower too... With me" she enunciated each word with a tug and a nibble to his earlobe his dick stirred and he sighed in content.

" Our stamina amazes me" he commented as he carried her to the shower "I love being supernatural" she squealed as they walked into the hot mist, " and I love you" he said as he pressed her against the cool tile of the shower

" and I love you too Scott McCall" she said before they kissed under the light spray of water.

 ** _"Oh darling, I just wanna see you dance in slow motion..."_**


End file.
